The invention relates to a diaphragm dosing pump with a rotary driving motor for the working diaphragm and a pump head with an inlet valve and an outlet valve.
Dosing pumps are already known which operate with a lifting magnet drive and accordingly perform very rapid working strokes, so that a correspondingly high dosing speed is obtained. The product to be dosed is then ejected with high speed. In many instances of use, however, slow delivery of the medium is desired. If a dosing pump is used which is capable of delivering continuously at very slow speeds, such impulsive delivery is indeed avoided, but sealing problems are encountered at the inlet valve and outlet valve, as arise in slow-running dosing pumps as a result of the small pressure differences.